Maps: Environment
General Change Music: This is used to change the current Music when the player enters the Map. If a piece of Music is already playing, the Music will be replaced with whatever is selected in the drop down menu. Selecting ‘(None)’ will prevent the current Music from changing. When you select a piece of Music from the drop down menu, it will automatically play so that you can preview it. Free camera from edge of map: This option will release the camera from the edge of the Map so that it can freely pan in any direction without stopping when it encounters a Map boundary. If unticked, the camera will stop at the edges of the map. Background Upper Color: This changes the top half of the background color. Lower Color: This changes the bottom half of the background color. When two different colors are used for the upper/lower color they will blend into each other as a gradient in order to create a subtle transition between the two colors. Edit Parallax Backgrounds and Foregrounds Layer: You can change the order in which your Sprites are displayed by using the up/down buttons to push layers further towards the top or bottom respectively. Sprites above 'Map Scene' will be displayed in the background whereas Sprites below 'Map Scene' will be displayed in the foreground. Sprite: This is used to select the Sprite to be used as the background/foreground. X / Y Pan Ratio: This is used to set the position of the background/foreground along the horizontal/vertical axis. Horizontal Scrolling: This is used to set the speed in which the selected Sprite moves along the horizontal (X) axis. Vertical Scrolling: This is used to set the speed in which the selected Sprite moves along the vertical (Y) axis. Tile Horizontally: Checking this option will tile your Sprite along the horizontal (X) axis. Tile Vertically: Checking this option will tile your Sprite along the vertical (Y) axis. Center on Map: Checking this option will center your Sprite on the Map. Fog Enable Fog: Checking this option will create a fog on your Map that you can tweak in the options underneath. Color: Changes the tint of the fog. Start/End distance: This is the distance in which the fog color begins to take over the Map from top to bottom. Weather Sun: The color of the sun that will tint the various objects on your Map to the color specified. Leaving the sun color as ‘White’ will apply no tint to objects. Wind: The direction that the wind blows on your Map. Used with Rain/Snow and Clouds to change the direction in which they move. Rain and Snow Sprite: This is used to select the Sprite to be used as the rain/snow graphic. Density (Amount): This is the amount of rain/snow that will be displayed on the Map. Please note; having a large amount of rain/snow on your Map may cause lag in-game. Size Variation: Changes the size of your rain/snow Sprite. The amount of size variation reflects on how subtle or how intense the size changes are. Speed Range: This is the minimum and maximum speed of your rain/snow. Opacity Range: This is the minimum and maximum opacity of your rain/snow. Movement Variation: This is the amount of difference between your rain/snow Sprites movement. Clouds Sprites: You can use this to specify up to 3 different Sprites that will display across your Map. Having multiple Sprites will increase variation which will make it look more realistic. Density (Amount): This is the amount of clouds that will be displayed on the Map. Move the track bar to the right to increase the amount or to the left to decrease the amount. Please note; having a large amount of clouds on your Map may cause lag in-game. Size Variation: This changes the size of your cloud Sprites. The amount of size variation reflects on how subtle or how intense the size changes are. Speed Range: This is the minimum and maximum speed of your clouds. Opacity Range: This is the minimum and maximum opacity of your clouds. Randomly Flip Horizontally: If this option is checked, some clouds will be randomly flipped horizontally (X axis). Randomly Flip Vertically: If this option is checked, some clouds will be randomly flipped vertically (Y axis). Category:Maps